


Not a Bad Idea

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long damn way to fly just to spend a week with someone. Especially when they don't know you're coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "first lines" challenge, where you start a drabble using the first line of someone else's fic. This uses a first line from one of Helens's fics.

It's a long damn way to fly just to spend a week with someone. Especially when they don't know you're coming. Ewan had spent half the flight telling himself what a bad idea this was. What if Jude's not there? What if he _is_ there, and not alone. _Oh, fuck._ He should have just phoned first. Surprises never work.

But when Jude's snogging him right there in the hotel corridor like they haven't seen each other in forever, when Jude's holding him tight like he thinks Ewan might disappear, Ewan thinks maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
